Having the hot's for my best friend's girl
by MS.BOOMBOX94
Summary: discontinued.
1. how it all started

**Hey guys!i had this idea for along time and finally decided to puit it up. I will put up the next chapter up for stories that last forever. Sorry i haven't been updating on that story for a long time my computer crashed and had to be taken in and right when i got it back i was banned from it for missing too many softball practices. So please enjoy!**

* * *

Trents P.O.V

I walked to school in the freezing cold, with the cold icy wind nipping at my ears and lips. You gotta love Canada. God! Why doe's school half to start so freaking early? I received a text from Duncan.

'Dude where the hell RU?'

''I'm coming. Sheesh, some of us half 2 walk 2 school!!!'

'Oh quit UR whining! It's not my fault U declined my offer of giving u a ride!

'U drive like a freaking maniac!!! I'd rather walk then ride with U!!!'

Unfortunately Duncan is my best friend, yeah the school's bad boy Duncan Clay and the preppy musician Trent Smith are best friends? Well it all started in second grade when I won the bike contest against Reggie Peterson.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I was riding on my on my brand new red bicycle that had really cool flames on it. Somebody ran into me and knocked me down, on purpose._

"_Hey watch where you're going LOSER!!!" Said an obnoxious seven year old Duncan on a black bike with skulls_

"_You did that on purpose!" Trent said, as tears started to well up in his little green eyes_

"_You were in my way."_

"_You could have asked me nicely to move."_

"_Whatever I don't have time to deal with little cry babies like you. I have a competition to go to."_

"_For what?"_

"_I'm challenging Reggie Peterson to a race around the school. So why don't you go bike home and cry to your mommy." Duncan said then rode off to the other side of the playground. Trent was persuaded by the whole idea and followed Duncan._

"_Ladies and gentlemen!!! Welcome to the to the battle between fifth grader Reggie Peterson and second grader Duncan Clay." Shouted a fat little blonde kid with a purple microphone_

"_I'm your host Owen Marshall. Let me tell you guys I'm so happy to be here, you guys are all so friendly-" Owen was cut off by Reggie grabbing the collar of his shirt with one hand and putting his fist up towards Owen's face._

"_Just start the stupid contest already dork, or else"_

_Owen gulped, "Or else what?"_

"_That's for me to know and you to find out."_

"_Okay, okay! Let the race begin!"_

_A really pumped Duncan was showing off his muscles to a couple girl's one including the little Asian girl named Heather._

"_Duncan I hope you win! I saved you my lollipop; I know how much you like the grape flavor ones."_

"_Thanks Heather, but save it till the end, I don't want to choke." Duncan smirked and skipped happily towards his bike, until he tripped over a little pebble._

"_Ahh, my ankle, ahh I think I sprained it!" Tears were forming in his eyes and Reggie was snickering in the back with a couple other fifth graders_

"_Duncan are you okay? Here let me help I know all about first aid. When I gro-"The little blonde girl ,who recently moved here from California, Bridgette I think was her name was, was pushed out of the way by Heather._

"_Move it Barbie!!! He's mine!!! Sweetie are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine" _

_"Then get up already and win!!!" Duncan tried to get up but failed_

"_Great! That's just great! We are no longer together, I can't be seen with a loser and you can forget about that lollipop!" Heather yelled and walked off_

"_Well it looks like your going to half to forfeit. I win, loser." Reggie taunted_

"_Wait!!!" A little tan girl, who was really pretty came out of the crowd with a book in her hand_

"_It says on page 23 paragraph 2 that any contestant who gets hurt before any race can have any replacement that is mutual to that person." She snapped the book shut and Reggie started to tense up._

"_And who might you be?"_

"_Courtney Rain, future lawyer." _

"_You're lying!!!"_

"_NO I'M NOT!!!"_

"_YES YOU ARE!!! Now why don't you get lost and play with your dollies." Reggie said in a baby voice. _

_The little girl's face started to get really red. Her seven little freckles in between her nose really stood out. She clenched her fist's together and punched Reggie. Reggie fell down, but got up quickly and dusted himself off._

"_Ha! Is that the best you got?" She smacked Reggie before he could blink. He fell to this ground again, this time with a bloody nose._

"_Alright, Alright, he can have a replacement."_

"_Yeah!!! Who wants to take Duncan's place and race against Reggie?" Courtney asked. Everyone went silent and looked away. I thought it was time to come out of my shell._

"_I will!!!"_

"_What?" Duncan shrieked_

"_Well no one else will, so it's either me or you forfit!"_

"_Fine!!!" Duncan pouted_

_Reggie and I got our bikes to the finish line and a little girl with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes came out with two mini flags in each hand._

"_Okay, whoever rides makes it back first is the champion"_

_"Get ready to lose kid i've been the champion for three years now!" Reggie gloated to me_

_"Everyone get ready on the count of three. One-two-umm I don't know what comes after two so three!!!" _

_I jetted off as fast as I could. I peddled two times as fast as I normally do. Reggie was ahead of me so I tried peddling faster. I was halfway there and still feeling great. Reggie on the other hand was starting to sweat. We were neck in neck my heart started to beat really fast. What if I didn't make it? Reggie got really tired and fell off his bike right in front of the finish line. I chanted for joy with my fist in the air, as I crossed the finish line. _

"_My hero!" Cooed the little blonde girl who didn't know how to count. She gave me a peck on the cheek, which made me blush a little actually_

_Everyone ran up to me and congratulated me. A couple of the older kids lifted me on there shoulders. I tried to look for the little tan girl Courtney; she was nowhere to be found. It was like she magically disappeared into thin air._

_Later that day as I was about to get on my bike and ride home, Duncan appeared right in front of me._

"_Hey that was some pretty wicked riding you had!"_

"_Thanks!_

"_I'm Duncan. I'm sorry if I pushed you off your bike earlier, I shouldn't have judged you."_

"_That's ok, I'm Trent!"_

" _Want to come to my house? We have this really awesome bike ramp."_

"_Sure!" _

_That was the greatest day of my life! I beat the school bully in a biking contest,I got a kiss on the cheek from a girl who was not my mom, and I made a new friend. But the only thing that bothered me that day and the rest of my life was that I never saw that girl Courtney again._

_End of flashback:_

I finally reached school, thank god! I can actually be warm now. I found Duncan putting graffiti on a locker.

"Are you trying to get expelled?"

"Eh, who cares? You know blue is defiantly not the best shade for you."

"Shut up!"

"Here! I got your schedule for you."

"Thanks!"

"We have first period together, science."

"Dammit!Well at least its not p.e, especially in the morning"

"I'd rather have p.e then science!"

"Mr. Peters?"

"I heard he was a douche."

"We should probably get to class before were late."

"Do you really think that I fucking care?"

"The first day yes, now lets go!!!" I hissed, as I dragged along Duncan, who was whining.

* * *

**Okay i didnt really like the ending, it was crappy, but oh well!i was sick today and stayed home from school. I know some of you are thinking why Courtney? Gwen would be a better pick cause of the love triangle between her Trent and Duncan! Well Gwen comes in later in the story and the story would make more sense if Gwen was that role. so ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	2. The not so new girl

**Okay i just want to make this clear this is a duncanxcourtneyxtrent love triangle! sorry if you are confused. for tall of you DxG fans dont worry there will be duncan and Gwen moments, but ther going to be really close cousins okay! enjoy**

Duncan's P.O.V

I don't want to be here right now! I want to sleep. Me and Trent headed towards the back of the room for seats. I haven't even been in this class for a minute and I already hate this class! There wasn't even any cute girls in the classroom, it bothered me. The closet thing to hot was Bridgette, I mean she's cute in all but still! Don't even get me started on Mr. Peter's. He's suck a freaking weirdo. First of all, he has really bad B.O and I mean REALLY bad. My eye's teared up when I walked past him that's how bad it was. Well while were on this topic of hygiene, doe's he even take a shower? Maybe that's what teared up my eyes. Oh don't even get me started on his teeth! They were like a really dark yellow and I could've sworn I saw something green crawling through his teeth. Geez, this bastard makes that red-head nerd Harold look good, and he's a whole different story. Mr. Peter's has like billion's of poster's of the Backyardigans all over his wall with little Backyardigan character plushies all around his room. The best part of this whole fucking class is the dead bird that he keep's in this cage, and its right behind me! Yeah I'm so fucking happy right now! Might as well jump into a fiery volcano might be better than being stuck in this dump.

"Okay, is it just me, or doe's anyone else find this class REALLY disturbing?"

"Disturbing? We past disturbing long ago. Now there isn't any word that can describe how bad this classroom is!!!"

"Hello class!!!" Mr. Peters said in this weird creepy voice. He had this creepy smile and he tapped his fingers together like he was some villain. He's such a fucking manbitchwhore!!! I received a new text message from my cousin Gwen.

'Hey!"

'Hey!" I simply replied back, making sure he wasn't paying attention, too busy going on and on about himself.

'What class RU in?'

'In science. My teacher is a manbitchwhore!'

'LOL! I have art right now.'

'Oh there's a shock!'

'Yeah my art teacher is really nice in all, but I have no one in my class '

'I ONLY HAVE Trent.'

'At least U have somebody 2 talk 2!'

'Ok you've always been a weird, little, lonely freak! Shouldn't U be used 2 this now?'

'*Sticks out tongue*MEANIE!!!'

'HEHEHE!!!!!!'

'So have U found a girl 2 stock yet for this year?'

'Shut up!'

'LOL!'

'No! There R no hot girls in here, its depressing.'

'Is this suppose 2 be a joke?'

'No.'

'Wow…….'

It really was depressing. I need at least one girl to flirt with for every class. Now my whole year is going to be ruined. Well that's what I thought until I looked up and saw one of the most hottest girls I have ever seen, but why did she look so familiar?

Trent's P.O.V

I was doodling little music notes all over my notebook when I hear Duncan give out his 'I found a prey/girl for me call', his low whistle. Bet she's some plain ugly slut like all of other Duncan's 'preys' I thought to myself, as I continued too doodle on my notebook. I looked up to see if I was right. Wrong! This girl was stunning! She looked like she was around 5'6/5'7 average height, but she also wearing high-heel wedges. She wore a grey sweater over a white shirt that brought out her curves. She wore tight green pants, that captured her beautiful tan legs. She had beautiful shoulder length brown hair that looked like it just came out of a Pantene commercial, she had big onyx eyes, and she had seven little freckles on her nose. Wait a minute! Is that who I think it is? No it can't be! Anyone can be a beautiful tan girl with seven freckles on her nose, right? By the way of her fashion sense and her good neat posture, she seemed like the goody-goody type. Then why would Duncan go for a girl like her? Then again Duncan's attracted to anything that has boobs. I question every single day on what goes through that sick mind of his everyday.

Duncan's P.O.V

Hooray my year is saved! Science might not be that bad this year with her in it. She would be a great toy to play with if you now what I mean! Her boobs looked like they were in the high C's low D's and she had a great ass. I mean of all asses that I've checked out hers was definitely #1. When she walked over to her seat, which was next to Trent's, I was really tempted to reach out and smack it. Also when she walked over here I could smell her perfume, which smelled really good, like vanilla. Hopefully that scent will help me survive the hellhole before I start to smell the dead bird again. I received another text from Gwen. Forgot about her.

'Duncan RU still alive? Or did UR manbitchwhore of a teacher suffocate U yet?'

'Sorry, I forgot about my conversation w/ U'

'Gee, thanks! I feel special.'

'I said sorry okay! I was caught off guard. I found someone 2 prey on.'

'Oh god!'

'She is amazing! It's like my heart skipped a beat or something.'

'OMFG! A heart? Feelings? Duncan Clay is actually a human! Well you made my day!'

'SHUT UP!'

'So what's this girl's name? She seem's like she has *magical powers*'

I looked up to the girl, who was having a conversation with Trent.

"I lived

here till second grade. Then I went to this private school in Seattle, Washington. I didn't really enjoy the school, too much pressure. So I made a deal with my parent's that if I got straight A's in junior high, which I did, then I could choose were I wanted to go for high school." Great she's a prep! But that's not going to stop me from being on the move.

"Can I see your schedule for a second?" She asked Trent

"Sure."

"Oh my god! We have every single class together!"

"No way! Really?"

"Yeah, will except advisory. Look!" She said as she pointed to the papers. I really hope she was joking. If not, then I would half to make a mental note to kill Trent later.

"This is unbelievable! Duncan can you believe we have all classes together?" Trent asked me, excitedly

"Yeah." I said flatly. I was not happy. The bell rang and Gwen sent me another text.

'Hello? If I don't get a name soon I going 2 think that she's a made up person.'

I quickly tapped the girl on the shoulder. " Sorry I didn't catch your name, I'm Duncan by the way."

"Courtney! Nice meeting you Duncan ! See you later 'stalker'!" Courtney seductively said with a wink towards Trent. As jealous as I was with Trent, I was actually turned on by her, it was pretty sexy of her. I quickly texted 'Courtney' to Gwen and looked at Trent, who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I need to tell you something really important!" He said, as he dragged me out of the classroom like we were little school girls. What is so dam important to be dragging me everywhere?

* * *

**Okay sorry if its a little rushed i had a time limit! oh a manbitchwhore is what i call my evil homeroom teacher. hey!whoever kills my homeroom teacher first gets a sneack peak of the 3rd chapter :)and adivsory is homeroom for high school!Oh and this really creepy old asian man asked if he could buy me a drink? CREEPY!!!!!!!sorry i talk too much :)**

* * *


	3. Duncan's past

Trent's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it! I just couldn't believe it! Courtney had finally came back and is in all of my classes! The day after the bike race both me and Duncan couldn't stop talking about her. We were practically in love with her, even though we didn't really know her. Duncan got over her after a month cause Heather decided that she wanted to get back together with him.

They've been having an on and off relationship until the seventh grade. A day before Duncan thirteenth birthday, Heather told him that she loved him too much and that she couldn't live without him. So she suggested they would make love to each other, so they would be each other's first and so Heather could give him something special for his birthday. Being the gullible sucker that he is, Duncan agreed to this and popped his virginity on his thirteenth birthday. A week later Duncan found Heather making out with Justin Woods in the courtyard at school. Heather told him that they were just practicing for a school play and that it meant nothing. Duncan got very apprehensive about this and asked Lindsey what was going on between Heather and Justin. Lindsey told him that she **was** cheating on him. Apparently Heather had already had sex with five other guys, including Justin. He and Heather hooked up the night before Duncan and Heather did. Duncan was never really the type of person to show his feeling's and cry. But when he found out the truth about Heather, he literally cried himself to sleep for like the two months and went into this huge depression. I was super pissed at Heather! I had to do something about it. So me and this girl Leshawna, who was Heather's worst enemy got together to think of a way to get back at Heather. We couldn't think of a plan to humiliate Heather for a little while. Then one day when we were hanging out at Starbucks, we saw Heather's little brother Damien there. He told us that he had a secret video of Heather playing with Barbies that was from a couple days ago. He gave us the video and thanks to my tech buddy Cody, we managed to show that video during the middle of a presentation at a assembly in front of the whole entire school. Everyone mocked Heather for the rest of the day. Even her 'slaves' Lindsey and Beth had made fun of her every time they saw her. Heather got so embarrassed and didn't show up to school for the next three weeks. We showed Duncan the video and it was the first time we saw him smile again in a very long time. But to this day Duncan regrets giving his virginity to Heather.

Courtney's P.O.V

Eew! That science class smelt really bad, and so did Mr. Peters. He could have had the decency to look a little presentable and maybe spray some air-freshener to get rid of that dead animal stench. Hopefully the next teacher will be a hygienic person that doesn't have a single contaminated item in there room.

"Hey Courtney!" Someone shouted. Who the heck would be calling for ME?

A girl ran up to and patted my left shoulder. "Hey you're the new girl Courtney right?" I nodded my head in response. "Well I just wanted to welcome you to Eastlake high. I'm Bridgette by the way," shaking out her hand

She looked like she was around 5'2, little on the short side. She looked average, she wore a light blue sweatshirt, blue shorts, and brown sandals. Her light blonde hair was in a precise pony tail. Her eyes were a mixture of green and yellow, she had small lips, and had fair skin. She seemed like a decent person to talk to.

"Oh, hi! Weren't you that girl who was making out earlier with some guy in a cowboy hat?"

"Oh…….Ye-yeah." She looked down to the floor and her face was bright red. Maybe that was a little foul.

"I'm sorry! It's really nice to meet you Bridgette!" I said, sticking out my hand

She let out a little warm smile to me and shook my hand. "That's ok! That was my boyfriend Geoff, we've been going out for a year now. We kind of make out a lot in the hallways."

I let out a small chuckle, "I noticed."

"Well since were on this subject, I noticed in science today that you were flirting a little with Trent Smith."

" he's a nice person and, well a little cute I guess……" I said trailing off hot. Bridgette was smirking at me and I could feel my face blush

"You guys would totally make a cute couple!"

"He's in every single one of my classes."

"Its fate Courtney!"

"I got to get to class. You should totally come sit with us at lunch, if you do have my lunch that is."

"Sure thing!" Well at least I don't half to worry about sitting all alone at lunch today. Thank god!

Duncan's P.O.V

"Are you sure that's the same Courtney from second grade?" I was so confused. Trent's thinks that Courtney from our science class is the same girl who stood up for me during the bike race in second grade. I mean sure she does look like an older version of the little girl, the same name, and was at are school! But it could have been some look alike girl! I mean there are a lot of girls with the name Courtney.

"I'm telling you Duncan! Courtney is that same little girl! She just moved away for a little while, that's all!"

"Are you on some type of new drug that I need to know about?"

"You got to believe me!"

"Why are you making such a big deal about this anyway, its just a girl?"

"Cause I loved her!"

"That's it I'm leaving!"

God he is so strange! Then again I don't think there is a time when Trent Smith is not strange. He kept calling and running after me, so I hid in a janitors closet to get rid of him; it worked. As I sighed in relief, I heard this weird crying sound. Please tell me I'm the only one in hear! I turned on the lights and found the fat girl Sadie crying in the closet, or was it Katie? I could never tell them apart.

"Katie and me got in a fight," she sobbed.

Yeah I'm not a therapist! It was getting awkward in here, so I backed away from the closet slowly and ran off as quickly as I could.

* * *

**Sorry this chaper was a little short! But the next chapter will be pretty long, i promise!**


	4. HOMEROOM

hey guys sorry i havnt beenon long. my computer crashed for a long time,grades were falling behind,and i have been very busy. i promise if i dont get chapter five up by next week then the first person to review can have my address and kick my ass jk!anyways sorry i ws also lazy, yes i'm a lazy ass

* * *

Courtney's P.O.V.

_So far the first day is going pretty well. I didn't know I would make so many friends on the first day here. My goal is to win most people over and become president of this school, I'm a pretty competitive person. Well I kind of half to owe it to Trent for helping me get well adjusted to this school. I probably wouldn't have any friends if it wasn't for him. Now I'm kind of scared to go to homeroom alone since Trent won't be there on my side, oh well. Wasn't there someone that was in my homeroom? As I entered the classroom I swear to god I felt something squeeze my butt. I turn around and find this delinquent purring at me, disgusting_!

"Hey baby, missed me?"

"Eww you pervert what the hell is wrong with you!"

"You know that is not a very good first impression towards new people princess."

"Princess?"

"Yeah that's going to be my special little nickname for you from now on. Do you like it?"

"No, I'd rather have you call me by my real name which is COURTNEY!"

"Yeah………..not going to happen see you around PRINCESS……." Duncan whispered, as he winked at her and left

_AHHHHH! Of course he had to be in my homeroom! What the hell is with this guy? He's rude, perverted, revolting, a dumbass, hot, and….wait, NO! I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! NO,NO,NO,NO! I miss Trent. Well homeroom is only thirty minutes I guess I can survive. Hmmmm………I guess I can just read._

Duncan P.O.V.

Oh goody another hell hole year with Mr. Spore, what a joy! At least I have princess with me. Look at that amazing ass, gorgeous!

"Duncan Clay pay attention!" yelled in my face. Someones needs a breath mint.

"I am!"

"No you were looking at that girl's butt!" Princess face started to get really red, didn't blame her this school is so fucked up.

"And how would you know that?" Oh yeah, I am good at putting people in their places

"i-i-i-i-I-was just wondering where you looking at."

"Sure………………you know I can report you to the administrators, you do know that right?"

"DETENTION NOW!!!!"

_Woot the first day and I already I have detention. At least I won't half to suffer from his really bad breath. I packed my stuff and left the class, I could feel all eyes staring at me as I left. I could tell that Princess was a little guilty from the look on her face. Well she can repay me later with a little make-out session._

Trent's P.O.V.

_I hate homeroom I have no one to talk to. I wish Courtney was here. I don't want to be away from her. At least my homeroom teacher Mrs. Nelson is awesome, she lets us do anything. Sometimes she lets us order pizza from Dominos. I could talk to Beth, but she never shuts up about her boyfriend Brady. Apparently he's some kind of super model I don't really believe it. Ugh, I have P.E next that is like my least favorite class. It's the only class that I fail at and I'm a straight A student. Oh well, at least I have Courtney with me._

Duncan's P.O.V

_Why the fuck does the office always smells like toothpaste? Hello it's a high school not a fucking ass dental office!_

"Duncan Clay what a surprise." Says Mrs. Williams.

Mrs. Williams is a short little old lady with blonde/gray hair, wrinkly, and a little chunky. She's kind of a grouchy old woman, but once you get to know her you can see her real side which is a sweet caring person. Most people don't like her but hell screw them she is awesome.

"Hey Mrs. Williams, did you miss me?"

"Just shut up and go now!"

"Yes Sir!"

"What!"

"Just kidding!"

I sit at my desk in the back of the room. It's my desk and if I find someone sitting in MY spot, they are a dead man to me! Mrs. Williams comes in.

"Where's Mr. Bangasser?" I ask Mrs. Williams

"He's out." _Yes! I love detention when has a sub, especially if the sub is Mrs. Williams. I love detention although I'd rather be with Princess right now…..Whatever I'll just visit her later_** hehehe……..**

Courtney's P.O.V

_Ok I'm kind of scared of Mr. Spore considering the fact that he was looking at my butt. I half to admit that was pretty nice of Duncan to stand up to me like that. Oh god, he might want something in return I'm even more afraid now. He's friends with Trent and he probably won't do anything horrible to me without Trent's permission, right?_

* * *

i know it was short and it sucked!please dont flame me, be nice i will have a mental breakdown if i get a flame :( i promise chapter five will be alot better and thanks to all the reviews they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside *giggle* YOU GUYS ROCK!


	5. EMPHASIS on basketball

**God, what the hell is wrong with this girl?she takes so damn long to update!sorry im such a lazyass**

* * *

Trent's P.O.V

Somebody shoot me right now! I hate P.E, especially when you half to run. All of my classes are usually easy and I get A's except for P.E. I always get an F not matter how hard I try. What makes it worse is that the fact that I'm the only one still running. Even Noah Gentile, the laziest kid ever at our school already finished! Then again he just walks like two or three laps instead of four and gets away with it. Hmm…….maybe I should do that, I mean I did three laps already.

"Okay I'm done."

"No your not that was only three, can't you count!" Everyone started cracking up in laughter. Except for Courtney, who was glaring at everyone. I am so embarrassed right now I can feel my face turning red.

After I finished my last lap on the mile, we went back into the gym and played basketball. P.E is only fifty minutes, but it seems like its five hours.

"Okay everyone grab a partner and start throwing passes!" yelled. Who in the world would choose me Trent, the worst basketball player ever as a partner? I felt a tap on my shoulder, that made me shiver down my spine. I turn around to see Courtney with a ball in her hand smiling at me.

"Hey do you want to be my partner?"

"Are you sure? I mean were talking about the WORST basketball player ever. Emphasis on the word worst."

"Oh you can't be THAT bad. Emphasis on the word that."

"Okay, but you're asking for it Rains."

"Whatever, we can just hang out later and I can help you with your basketball skills." Courtney whispered, as she ran to the other side of the court and gave me a flirty little wink that made my heart flutter.

I feel like such an idiot! Every single one of Courtney's passes I have missed and I always throw the ball way far away from her. Poor thing has to run even more. This time I will throw it towards her. Deep breath and……….SHIT!

"Fuck who's the idiot that threw the basketball at me?" yells. Of course everyone points to me.

"SON WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"I-I -I -I -I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"You hit me one more time and I swear to god I will make your life a living hell, Got that?" I just gulped and nodded my head in response. He turns his Head to Courtney and got more pissed.

"Ms. Rains do I see jewelry on you?"

"Oh its just a purity ring, that's all."

"Well your not suppose to be having jewelry on in P.E. Go take it off now before I confiscate it."

"I can't. I made a vow to my parents that I would never take it off until marriage."

"I don't care! THERE'S NO JEWELRY IN P.E!!!" Courtney just rolled her eyes and ran into the locker room.

Finally its over! I wait for Courtney to get out of the locker room and walk to trigonometry. Finally she comes out. Girls take so damn long to get ready.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I told you I sucked at basketball."

"Yeah you were no offense, but we can always practice."

"So are you really abstinent?"

"Yes, I made a vow to my mom, dad, and god that I would wait until marriage that I will not have sex until marriage. I plan to keep it that way.

"Will personally I think its stupid, no offense. I mean yes you shouldn't have sex so early, but you don't need anyone to tell you when you're allowed to have sex."

"I know, but I don't want to take this off cause then it would break my parents heart and there so nice to me."

"That would kill Duncan if he had to wait till sex."

"I take it that he's already done it….."

"Eww! When and who?"

"Seventh grade with Heather Okkochi ."

"Oh my god that is revolting!" I then told her the story about how Heather cheated on him on his birthday.

Courtney's P.O.V

"That is just cruel! But that doesn't seem like Heather, I mean she seemed nice when I talked to her today."

"That's just her little 'act' so she can manipulate everyone into liking her and vote her for homecoming queen." Hmmm….that's just like me playing my act so I can be president. I do have a little respect for heather on that. I probably shouldn't tell Trent cause I don't want him to think that I'm a bitch even though I am. Then the other part of me hates Heather for ruining Duncan's birthday, even though I can't stand him. Trent has the cutest little smile! And I know for a fact that he likes me, so obvious. I want to ask him out so bad, but I'm afraid. Don't know why I just am.

Before we enter our math class I stop Trent, "Do you want to hang out after school today?" His smile said it all. What a great first day.

Duncan's P.O.V

_Joy to the world Hell has arose lets all go shoot ourselves!_ I really hate my mom for forcing me into taking Spanish. It's not like I was going to visit Mexico or South America anytime soon. Besides I could just bring along that short little chubby kid Pablo with me and translate everything.

"Duncan! _atención de la paga!"_

"_Apesadumbrado senorita Lopez."_

"_bueno. ¿ahora cómo está usted hoy?"_

"_Soy buen Senorita." _She just glared at me and walked off. Everyone in the fucking school knows me, so if a teacher finds out that the have me its pretty much the end of the world for them and they regret being a teacher. I love me. I wonder what Courtney is doing right now…..

* * *

Anyways....thanks to all of you that reviewed, it means alot ot me. Big shout out to my friend Natalie, who came up with Heather's last name and My friend Gabi, who is exactly like Noah.


	6. hanging out and getting caught

Im sorry that each chapter is a long time to update. im such a procrastinator!also i got suspeneded and i got the computer taken away for a long time. Sorry if the last chapter sucked i forgot to edit lol.

* * *

Trent's P.O.V.

Me and Courtney went to get a milkshake and walk around the park that was two miles down the road from the school. I was really happy when the she asked me to hang out with her, yet surprised…… I mean it's a little bit peculiar that you become really good friends with someone in one day. Then again, it could be a sign that we were meant to be. I sure do hope so.

"So Courtney, what are your plans after high school?"

"I plan on going to an Ivy League school, or maybe John Hopkins, then become a successful lawyer."

"Wait didn't you go to a fancy private school before coming here?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't stand it over there! Everyone already had there life set out by fifth grade and they never had time for friends, party, or any other kind of fun. Besides, the Seattle School of arts is already on my transcript along with my straight A's, I think I'm good."

"I didn't think you were the type for friends, parties, or any other fun stuff."

"You were judging me?!" she shrieked

"No, I didn't mean to! Besides you probably judged me too."

"Jerk! And yes I did judge you, but I only thought you would be a shy guy, which you are."

"Gee……thanks"

"Oh look it's a basketball court!" Courtney squealed like she was five and wanting to see Santa Claus. She ran towards the court and picked up a basketball……..great. Its already bad enough that I half to play during P.E.

"Hey Trent, want to play horse?" She asked, passing me the ball. Like every other time, I missed the ball…..fail

"Whats horse?"

"Wow, you seriously don't have a single athletic bone in your body do you?" I nodded my head. "You poor baby. Well the goal of the game is to not try to miss the basket otherwise you spell out a letter in the word and first person to spell out the whole word loses. Also, if you get the ball in the hoop, then the other person has to shoot from the spot that you were at."

"I'm pretty sure that you're going to win."

The game didn't go to well. I only made one basket and Courtney only missed one basket and that was because her phone went off in her pocket and it startled her. I feel so ashamed now.

"I'm really sorry Trent, but my mom wants me home now because her and my dad are going out tonight and I half to watch my sister."

"It's fine. I'll walk you home."

"Thanks."

"So how old is your sister?"

"Seven. She whines about everything and she bites you."

"What's her name?"

"Savannah."

"I have a brother name Steve, he's twenty and a sister name Kim and she's ten."

"Oh my sister Michael is ten! Luckily she's going to a birthday party tonight."

"Micheal? Do you mean brother?" she smacked my arm,ouch

"Michael can be a girls name too! Its unisex."

"Well I never met a girl name Micheal."

"Whatever." Shit I didn't want her mad at me

"So, um, do you have any other siblings?

"Just a brother name Shay, he's nineteen."

"Isn't Shay a-never mind." I quickly stopped myself. Unfortunately she already knew what I was going to say, it was pretty obvious.

"What is with you and names?!" There could be a girl out there that is named Trent."

"I doubt it." She raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm sorry. Duncan is rubbing off on me."

She laughed. " Its ok I'm not mad. You like the name Courtney right?"

"I **love** it." She blushed a little bit that made her seven little freckles stand out more, how cute.

We arrived at her house right on cue. Her front yard was very opulent along with her House looked like a miniture version of the White house. They has a huge fountain in the front yard that had lions ingraved in it. It made my family look poor and were middle class. You could hear two girls screaming from inside the house, I figured it was her sisters. We stood right outside her front door awkwardly.

"Well it was fun hanging out with you. I'll call you sometime." I said, trying to make eye contact with her which was hard

"Yeah…..sounds great."

"Well bye."

"Bye." We shook hands and she went inside. Well that was pleasant.

Duncan's P.O.V.

I sat at my usual spot behind Safeway smoking pot. Ever since that Heather bitch broke my heart, I have gotten into drugs and trouble in my spare time. When I'm doing pot, it helps me forget about all the shit in the world and just clears my mind, it makes me feel good. A lot of the druggies come behind Safeway, because the police are to fucking retarded to come back here. Probably because there's a childcare center back here. I find it simply hilarious that all of the druggies and delinquents hangout right in front of the childhood center. Its sad that none of the childhood people are to scared to come out here and call the police instead, what losers. Well the really shouldn't put a childcare center away from most of the civilizations. I saw a little girl come out with her mother. She was screaming about wanting to go to Chuck E. Cheeses and getting some Barbie car and her mom kept telling her that she just had her birthday, what a brat. I suddenly saw a big black guy running my way with a bag of meth in his hands. Damn he was fast. He dropped the bag in my lap and ran off and the police came right after and surrounded me. What the Fuck?!

"Duncan Clay what a surprise." Said officer Marshall. He was a big fat guy with a mustache that looked like something from the eighteen hundreds and his skin almost looked transparent. God I hated him. "You are under arrest for the violations of drugs of a minor age."

"What the hell the meth isn't mine!"

"Some guy name Ricky Marlo said that he got the meth from you." Who?

"I don't do meth!"

"There is another night for doing pot Mr. Clay." He said eyeing my pot

He pinned me to the back of the police car and handcuffed me. Great my dad will beat me again when he finds out and my mom will lose even more respect. My mom is the nicest person ever. She's still nice to even after all the shit that has happened. It hurts me to see the hurt in her eyes every time my parents bail me out of prison. At least she knows I would never do meth. Whoever you are Ricky Marlo your dead. I have a feeling it was that one guy who dropped the bag of meth in my lap, i'll find him.


	7. friendships

Duncan's P.O.V 

I sat on my bunk bed listening to you and me by Dave Matthews's band. I sat in my usual crappy cell. Usually Armondo is in here but he's in Acapulco visiting his grandma. I felt a pair of skinny cold hands touch the tip of my shoulders, which made me jump a little, it was Gwen.

"GOTCHA!!!"

"Bitch!"

Gwen laughed and took a seat right next to me on my bed and took one of my earbuds and put it in her left ear.

"Ooh I was just listening to this on the way here. Ironic isn't it?"

"Yeah, totally….."

"I heard what happened, I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

Gwen gave me a hug and rested her head on my shoulder. "have you talked to your parents yet?"

"Pssh, no!"

"So how long are you in here for?"

"Two days."

Gwen pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and gave me the pack. Gwen doesn't like smoking or anything, she just gets them when I ask her. " So guess what?" She started.

"What?"

"I might be coming to your school in October."

"Why?"

"My family wants to be closer to everyone else. My mom feels like she is isolating everyone out of her life."

"Your mom is full of BS." I said as I popped my cigarette into my mouth

"Hey be nice to her, she is your aunt and most importantly my mom and she tries!!!"

"She has paranoid and insecurity issues and you know it."

"She can't help it. Her life hasn't been exactly a fairytale."

"Everyone has something fucked up about their life, well, except for the goody goody preppy douches."

"Whatever."

"Don't deny it you know I'm right."

"Fuck you!"

"Love you too."

"Cocky-ass"

"Duncan 1 and Gwen 0"

"Jerk." She mumbled to herself. I just smirked

Trent's P.O.V

So far one month we have been in school for one month and I am so ready for the next semester. Mostly because I hate P.E in general, but now were playing dodgeball! I'm always the first one out and I'm always knocked unconscious and I always wake up to people laughing at me, I'm such a loser. I sat on the bleachers pealing off the plastic part of the aglet off of my shoe. I overheard Lindsey Eastham and Beth Johnson talking about homecoming. Oh shit its tomorrow isn't it?!?! And I don't even have a date yet!

"Ohmygod Beth, you should like come to my house at right after school tomorrow and we can like totally do eachothers makeup."

"Yeah, and today we can go shopping for dresses!" Both girls squealed and bounced up and down. Lindsey was this hot tan Barbie girl,that every guy drools on. She is a little stick with really huge boobs, I mean they are HUGE, like Double D's or beyond. She has long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Shes really sweet and all, but she is really stupid. She asked me how to spell orange last year. You would think her friend Beth would be hot too, nope, she is total opposite. Beth is a short chubby girl, with big glasses and a side ponytail. She has lots of pimples on the back of her neck and she had a little bit of a lisp from her braces, but now she only has a retainer but still has a little bit of a lisp and she is totally flat chested. She says that she has a boyfriend name Brady who lives thirty minutes away from here, most of us think that she's lying. I only talk to them when there is only one of them and the other is gone, like Katie and Sadie. They left to go to the bathroom and my mind went right back to finding a date to homecoming. I guess I could ask Courtney, sure were friends in all…..but maybe this dance might change everything.

Courtney's P.O.V

I overheard everyone talk about the homecoming in my class. It seemed like I was the only one without a date and I'm sure it would too late to ask anyone.

"Hey Courtney!" I turned around to see Bridgette right next to me

"Oh hey Bridgette."

"So are you going to homecoming?"

"I don't think so….I have no date."

"Well that doesn't mean you cant go. Me, Leshawna, and Noah don't have dates but were still going. Friends can be just as fun."

"What about Geoff?"

"His brother blamed Geoff for throwing a wild party so Geoff got grounded instead."

"That's not fair!"

"I know! I don't think his family like me very much." She let her smile drop along with her head

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine." Her head popped up again and started to smile again. "Why don't we go find you a dress for today and then you can come over tomorrow."

"Sure."

Trents P.O.V

Yes no homework! Math we just had a test so we don't have homework, Were working on a project in humanities that I already got done, and science had a worksheet that I just got done. I am so happy. I look over to Courtney, who is talking to Bridgette. Bridgettes probably finding a group of people to go with since Geoff isn't going. Maybe I can surprise Courtney there and maybe ask her to dance. Yes, I am a very desperate man, I cant help it! Well I was already going anyways and DJ Michaels wanted to ask out Katie Daniels and he wants me to distract Sadie Donnelly so she wouldn't feel so lonely. Why do I half to be so damn nice!? I mean I like Sadie in all, but she can get really whiney and overly emotional. She likes to hide in the janitors closet and cry. I remember in seventh grade when Katie got her first boyfriend and neglected Sadie, I had to listen to four hours of her complaining. Maybe tomorrow night wont be as great….

Courtney's P.O.V

Me, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Noah all went to this one dress store. I just found out that Noah was gay today. I would never really suspected that. He does seem nice and all…..he's just a little bit on the lazy side.

"Okay Courtney were all here for you and we all give nice truthful opinions." Bridgette said

"Wait your not going to look for dresses?"

"We already have ours."

"Well I think I'm going to exchange my dress for a new one." Leshawna butted in

"You didn't like that one black dress?"

"No, it made my butt look big." Noah snickered

"Excuse me! You have something to say white boy? Cause I can seriously rip your throat out!!!" Leshawna yelled, picking Noah up by the collar of his shirt

Bridgette shrieked, "Leshawna put him down this instant!"

Leshawna sighed and dropped Noah on his butt and went to look for dresses. Noah mumbled something about Leshawna being a fat loud bitch and walking off in the opposite direction that Leshawna went. Bridgette gave me a apologetic look and went to look around. Bridgette seemed disappointed about what happened. Bridgette hates fighting I know that for a fact. I looked around the store to find a dress for me. I couldent find anything I don't really know what would look exactly good on me.

" Hey Courtney, did you find anything yet?" Noah asked

" No, I don't know what dress would suit me."

"Hold on." Before I could respond he was gone. He came back with a grey dress in his hands.

"Here." It was a long strapless neckline grey dress, that had jewels going from the top of the dress down to the middle. The top was a corset and the bottom was more wider and flowing. It was perfect.

"Thanks! Wow you must know a lot about dresses."

"Why just cause I'm gay?"

"Well no its just tha-"

"Its fine Courtney, I was kidding." I felt my face turn red a little bit from embarrassment

A fitting room door swung open and Leshawna bursted out from there. "BAM BABY!!!" Leshawna was wearing a short bubblegum color dress that had a corset as well on top with little rhinestones all around and a matching bolero jacket.

"Woah honey, lets not give Harold to big of a boner." Noah joked

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment….."

"You look fine Leshawna."

"I agree, you look so beautiful!" Bridgette squealed

Everyone turned to look at me. " Uh, I agree as well, that color suits you very well."

Leshawna pulled us all into a really tight hug. "Aww, you guys are the best!"

"hey why don't you try on your dress Courtney." Noah suggested

"ok." I went into the changing room and tried on my dress. It actually looked really good on me. None of the other dresses that I have worn in the past didn't look as good on me as this one. I owe Noah big time. I stepped out of the dressing room and everyones jaw pratically dropped.

"HOT DAMN GIRL!!!you look smoking!" Leshawna shouted and lightly punched my arm

"Wow Courtney, you look really good." Bridgette smirked

"Just as I pictured, amazing. Well my work is done." Noah said proudly

Everyone is so friendly here. I cant wait to go to homecoming now. Sure I might not have a date, but I know that I have great friends.

* * *

**Ok so i would've updated earlier but i had finals and they were all on the same day. So i had no homework tonight and thought i should finally update this. I did put a duncan and gwen moment for you DxG lovers but dont worry DxC lovers your chapter will come in a little bit. Oh did anyone notice when Trent said that Lindsey asked him how to spell orange? yeah i got that from mean girls! well i didnt really know that till four sentences after writing that lol! well i tried making my stroy a little bit longer anyways review amigos!!! :D Oh and btw i have the link to Courtney and Leshawnas dresses on my profile so fill free to check it out**


	8. you and me and desperateness

Trent's P.O.V

I feel like there is a huge rock that is pounding on my brain right now. Sadie wont shut up about how freaking shitty her life is, "And, and, and, when I was nine years old, my cat, Mr. Whiskers, ran away from home, well that's what my mom said." Why did I say yes to keeping her company at homecoming?

"Uh Sadie, as much as I love listening to you, I half to go to the bathroom."

"Fine, leave me here standing all alone!!!"

"Look Justin with his shirt off!" I said pointing to nowhere

"Where!!!" She said running off, thank god!

What a relief! I thought I would've never gotten rid of her. Just then I saw the gym doors open to the most conspicuous thing I have ever seen. Standing there in a gorgeous silver dress was Courtney with Leshawna, Bridgette, and Noah, but I really noticed was her. She looked at me and gave a warm smile and came towards me, crap, I don't know what to say, I'm just too speechless right now.

Courtney's P.O.V

Wow, Trent looked so prominent in his green tuxedo. Why does he always wear green? I didn't even realize that Noah and Leshawna had left for Cody and Harold. Leaving me and Bridgette alone with Trent.

"Hey Trent." Bridgette said

"Hey Bridgette, Courtney."

A pair of hands covered Bridgette's eyes, "Guess who Bridge?"

Bridgette turned around to find Geoff "Ohmygod, Geoff, you came!!!" She squealed and knocked Geoff over. They completely made out on the floor afterwards.

"Uh, you want to go somewhere else?" I asked Trent, referring to the lovebirds on the ground

"Yeah that would be good."

We talked for about an hour, which was pretty fun. I think I might be falling for him. I mean he's sweet, funny, cute, intelligent, good musician…..wow. All of a sudden my favorite song, You and me by the David Matthews band started to play.

"I Love this song!" Both me and Trent at the same time and smiled at eacthother

"Do you wanna dance?" Trent asked, i took his hand in response

Trents P.O.V

_Wanna pack your bags, Something small_  
_Take what you need and we disappear_  
_Without a trace we'll be gone, gone_  
_The moon and the stars can follow the car_  
_and then when we get to the ocean_  
_We gonna take a boat to the end of the world_  
_All the way to the end of the world_

_I love this song. Whenever I hear this song it makes me think of her._

_and when the kids are old enough_  
_We're gonna teach them to fly_

_You and me together, we could do anything, Baby_  
_You and me together yes, yes_

_You and me together, we could do anything, baby_

_You and me together yes, yes_

God listening to the lyrics wants me to be with her even more. She nice, funny, gorgeous, smart, and brave in both physical and mental way, she's perfect.

_You and I, we're not tied to the ground_  
_Not falling but rising like rolling around_  
_Eyes closed above the rooftops_  
_Eyes closed, we're gonna spin through the stars_  
_Our arms wide as the sky_  
_We gonna ride the blue all the way to the end of the world_  
_To the end of the world_

Her smooth warm skin made my goosebumps go away. She smelled like vanilla. She looked up at me with her big onyx eyes. We locked are eyes together and got closer.

_Oh, and when the kids are old enough_  
_We're gonna teach them to fly_

_You and me together, we could do anything, Baby_  
_You and me together yes, yes_

I think I should probably tell my feelings towards her.

" Courntey?"

"Mhm…"

"I think I li- love you….."

"Really?" Oh shit, what if she rejects me?

_We can always look back at what we did_  
_All these memories of you and me baby_  
_But right now it's you and me forever girl_  
_And you know we could do better than anything that we did_  
_You know that you and me, we could do anything_

My worried thought was cut off by a pair of soft strawberry flavor lips crashing onto mine. I felt like my legs were like jelly and I had just died and gone to heaven. I felt like doing the dance that the mad hatter did when Alice defeated the Jabberwocky and the Queen of Hearts lost.

_We can always look back at what we did_  
_All these memories of you and me baby_  
_But right now it's you and me forever girl_  
_And you know we could do better than anything that we did_  
_You know that you and me, we could do anything_

We broke apart and she smiled at me, "What a perfect song to play at this time."

"Agreed."

_You and me together, we could do anything, Baby_  
_You and me together yeah, yeah_  
_Two of us together, we could do anything, baby_  
_You and me together yeah, yeah_  
_Two of us together yeah, yeah_  
_Two of us together, we could do anything, baby_

_to reach the end of the world_

"I wonder where Bridgette and Geoff are." She asked

I just cupped her chin and pulled her face close to mine. "Why does it matter? The only thing that I care about right now is _you and me_." She smiled at me and kissed me again, perfect!

Duncan's P.O.V

"You have any fives?" Gwen asked, we were playing goldfish

"No goldfish."

"Okay you turn."

"Why are we even playing this game!?!? Its for stupid old people!"

"Ok, then what do you want to do Duncan?"

"Strip poker?"

"Obviously you don't understand the term of COUSINS."

"So, a lot of people sleep with their cousins."

"Yea, the desperate people."

"You calling me desperate?"

"Your hitting on me and I'm your cousin!"

"I can get any girl if I had the chance right now!"

"Mhm…." She said rolling her eyes. I threw my cards at her, she was so annoying sometimes. I'm not desperate….right?

"How many girls have you slept with not including Heather?"

" Five."

" Who and when?"

" Gabi when I was fourteen, Natalie on my fifteenth birthday, Haley last day of school, Ashley last fourth of July, and Kate two weeks ago."

"Man-whore!"

"Your just jealous cause I'm not a virgin and you are."

"Oh yea, totally………" She said in sarcasm

"You know Duncan, you're the more desperate one than me."

"Huh, I slept with more people."

"Yea, but the people in the world who are desperate the most for someone are the ones who try to hit on everyone and have sex to make them feel better but in reality they aren't, it makes them feel worse."

"Whatever." I guess I was desperate. I mean I don't just want to have a hot sex toy, I want a girl that will love me and wont leave me cause I'm a juvenile. I cant say this to Gwen cause I don't want her to go all cheesy and I don't want to sound like a big softy. Truth is that I have a soft side, I just don't like to show it because of my reputation.

A police guard came with my parents to my cell.

"Duncan your parents are here, you are free to go."

"Well thank god." I cant wait to see whats in stores for what happens at home

* * *

Okay i finally updated! i'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I had to edit quickly and i really wanted to put this chapter up. I would like to thank **fluffy things r cute** for helping me out. Well Sorry for never really updating. Thanks for the reviews as well :)


	9. if only

Courtney's P.O.V

So me and Trent have been dating for one month now and I must say LIFE IS GREAT! My phone went off, one new message from Trent.

'_Hey beautiful_ ' I couldn't help but blush

'_Hey yourself handsome.' _

_'I can't wait for our date tomorrow night!'_

_'I know! God, I can't believe that it's been a month!'_

_'Well tomorrow yes.'_

_'Hey g2g, I'll talk to you later, I love you.'_

My heart always fluttered when he always said that. '_I love you too.'_

I decided to go to the mall to find something to wear for tomorrow night and asked Bridgette and Leshawna to come along. Leshawna's red convertible came to my house ten minutes after asking, she honked her horn when she arrived. I noticed a very skinny, very pale, goth girl with them, great. I ran downstairs and hopped into the car.

"Hey you guys, thanks for coming today." I told everyone

"No problem gurrrl." Leshawna squealed

"Courtney, this is Gwen," Bridgette pointed to the goth girl. "Gwen, that's Courtney."

I put on the best smile as I could and stuck my hand out. "Nice to meet you Gwen."

She shook my hand and smiled. "Thanks, Courtney!"

I didn't know about this Gwen girl. Something about her seemed all fake like and made me not want to trust her. She seemed to be a bad influence…..like that guy Duncan at my school…I shuddered at the thought. She had a black pixie haircut with blue streaks, tight black long sleeve corsage, short black skirt, and those tall ass boots that you tie up with. She was really pale and skinny. She almost makes the skinny twin girl Katie look normal size, almost. I tuned back into reality to notice that No Chaser by go periscope had just ended on the radio and we had just arrived at the mall. We walked into Forever 21 and Gwen started to choke dramatically.

"Is there something wrong, Gwen?" I asked sweetly

She gave me an icy glare. "This place gives me headaches."

"Aww, come-on Gwen, cant you at least have a little fun?" Bridgette Pleaded

"I don't feel comfortable in here; it's so not my style." She looked down, holding her shoulder. I thought to myself, 'well obviously.'

"So how did you guys meet each other?" I asked Bridgette

"Oh, she's my new neighbor; she'll be at our school now!" Bridgette grinned in excitement

"HEY GIRLS! WHAT'DA THINK?" Leshawna asked, stepping out of the dressing room

"Bow wow, wow…." Bridgette joked

"Oh stop, your making me blush!" There really was no blush on her face though

"We need to find something for you ,Courtney. " Bridgette squawked

"You can help us Gwen." Leshawna hollered from the changing rooms

"Oh goody….." muttered a sarcastic Gwen

They ended up getting me a spaghetti strap black dress with pink carnations blooming on it, black sheer lace tights, and baby pink flats.

"Awww Court!" Bridgette cooed

"Smokin!" Leshawna said

"Pretty." Gwen mumbled, humph!

We paid for our clothes at the register and left. We all decided to get a little hungry and Bridgette decided that we go for Baskin Robbins. Right when we left Forever 21, a small little store caught my eye. It was like a small little European store. It had a bright red roof over and you German coming out.

"Hey guys, I want to check something out first." I told them

"Want us to come with?" Bridgette asked

"No, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

"Ok then…see ya Court!"

The store was so adorable! There was a small little lady with a Russian accent working the store. She smiled at me warmly as I entered the store. They had little European toys; dolls, stuff animals, games, airplanes, kites. That was the first section of the store. The next was all of the candy and sweet delivered from actual countries from Europe. They mostly had chocolates here. The last section of the store was the jewelry section. I nearly gawked when my eyes landed on the end of the jewelry table. Set there were a pair of the most beautiful earrings that I have ever saw. It was a silver diamond, dangly earring that had a flower design going down. The leaves of the flower went down to the bottom and went around the middle. In the middle part was a silver diamond flower with a Jaded gem dangling above it.

" Excuse me, how much for those pair of earrings?" I asked the little Russian lady

"$700.95." Her heavy accent had a austere vibe .

"Thanks." I smiled warmly and left the place. Maybe i'll buy it some other time.

I left the store only to find the delinquent, Duncan, right in front of me….great. "Oh goody, you're here….." I said in a sarcastic tone

He smirked. "Don't get to excited Princess." God I hated when he had that stupid smirk and the stupid nickname for me

"Why do you call me Princess?"

"Cause your hot , snobby, and rich."

"Then why don't you call Heather that!"

"You think that Heathers hot? Didn't know you were lesbian princess."

"I AM NOT A LESBIAN, I AM STRAGIHT! I NEVER SAID THAT. BESIDES, YOU DROOL OVER HER EVERYDAY!"

"Chillax princess, don't get your panties in a knot, I was joking, sheesh!"

"You are such a pig!"

"Ouch, that really hurt princess." He teased

"why do I even bother talking to you…."

"You just can't resist me, no one can."

"You're so full of yourself you know that."

"And you have a big fat pole wedged up your fine ass." He wiggled his eyebrows

"EXCUSE ME! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR BESTFREINDS GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!"

"Yea I really don't get what he sees in you other than your hotness. Trent is so laidback and cool, you on the other hand…."

"I can be laidback if I wanted to."

Duncan started to burst into laughter on the floor, he is such a jackass. I am so out of here. I started walking away when he started following me, what now, why me?

"What do you want now, Duncan?"

"Here." He said, handing me a slip of paper. "Call me, maybe I can help get that pole out of your ass." He winked

I scoffed. "In your dreams you delinquent pig!" and after that I stormed off

I went to a garbage can and pulled out his number about to throw it away. I looked at it, a huge part of me told me to hold onto the number while the other part told me not to. I stood there for about five minutes just thinking about it, the part that wanted me to keep the number had won. I stuck the number back in my pocket and headed towards Baskin Robbins.

_Oooh, you so like him!_

_And you are?_

_Your conscience._

_Nice to meet you now go away!_

_Not until you admit thatyou like Duncan a little bit._

_Oh please, i'm with Trent! Besides, Duncan has no class whatsoever, rude, vile, egotistical, manwhore-_

_Hot, dreamy, beautiful teal eyes_

Yea...

_Ha! got'cha _

_Arragh, go away!_

_Courtney and Duncan sitting in a tree k-i-ss-i-n-g_

_I think were done here_

_Why did you keep his phone number?_

I immediatly found Bridgette and called out to her, which made my conscience go away for now, thank god. It looked like none of them ordered yet. Were they waiting for me...?

"You guys ate that fast?" I questioned

"We were waiting for you." Leshawna said

"Aww thanks!"

We went up to the counter to find a geeky looking person at the counter. He looked a lot like the nerdy Harold guy at our school, except for the fact that this guy had brown hair where Harold had red. This guys was also a little bit darker skin than Harold. Other than that, it was pretty much a replica of him. He breathed heavily, like Harold, before opening up his mouth.

"Can I help you guys?"

"Yes I would like one scoop of birthday cake with chocolate syrup." Bridgette responded

" two scoops of the coffee please with hot fudge and sprinkles." Leshawna ordered

Gwen looked up at the menu, tapping her index finger on her chin before responding. "one scoop of black licorice with gummi worms

I grinned at the guy and put on my sweet little act hoping that he would let our ice cream be on the house. "One scoop of mint chocolate chip with strawberry sauce. And I must say you look fantastic in that uniform." I added a wink

"U-uh-t-t-t-th-thanks…" he stuttered

"So can I have a name?" I asked flirtatiously

"Brandon." His whole face was beat red

I started to twirl my hair around my finger. "So Brandon," I leaned on the counter letting my cleavage show, "How much do we owe you?" I asked in the most seductive voice ever

He was sweating and shaking and his eyes never left my cleavage. "You know what, it's on the house this time, you girls have a good day."

"Thanks Brandon!" we all said, blowing kisses at him, he fainted afterwards

"Oh my god that was awesome!" Bridgette snickered

Leshawna started to do a little dance. "Damn, you sure know how to act baby!"

I looked over at Gwen, she was chuckling as well. She looked up at me and smiled. It wasn't one of those fakey fake smiles but a real smile that made Courtney smile as well. "Wow, didn't know you had it in you. You're not so bad Courtney." Gwen said. She was still smiling at me and she seemed pretty impressed.

_Maybe Gwen wasn't so bad after all…_

Duncan's P.O.V

I really do hope that Courtney calls me. Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch your best friend go out with the girl that you really like? I mean sure I get more girls than Trent, but seriously, the one girl that I actually get real feelings. I can't really stop thinking about Courtney, she may be an uptight bitch….but she's also unique and doesn't take other crap, she's just simply Courtney. I haven't liked a girl this much since Heather… god I regret sleeping with her every day. No one really knows how much I like Courtney except for Gwen. Gwen is my cousin and one of my best friends. I usually tell her everything and she usually understands me. I noticed her hanging with Courtney's group today and knowing her she'll probably spill everything to me. Luckily Courtney doesn't know that were cousins. An idea just hit me. I pull out my blackberry quickly to send something to Gwen.

_'Courtney doesn't know were cousins, right?'_

_'She doesn't know that we know each other at all, oblivious.'_

_'Good, I need you to get her feelings out about what she thinks about me.'_

_'Well she did say that she ran into you earlier and is ranting on about how much she "hates you" ;) '_

_'Aww, how sweet!'_

_'Lol, you would. Well luckily for you, me, Bridgette, and Leshawna are trying to convince her that she's in denial.'_

_'Hahaha. i love you cuz.'_

_'Uhhhh...thx? oh btw, Courtney tried to be seductive to the guy at Baskin Robbins today and got us free ice cream.'_

_So Princess can be seductive eh... i thought to myself, what a turn on! 'Tell me all about that later, i'm going to the club now.'_

_'Seriously? Well please for god sake don't call me at like 2 in the morning to get you or to find out that you're in jail.'_

_'Ugh, your such a pain sometimes'_

_'I love you too CUZ.'_

_'GOODBYE!'_

As much as I loved Gwen, she was always good at pissing me off. She's like an annoying little sister….I headed off to the bar to watch the hot beautiful women strip dance in front of you. I always pictured Courtney up on stage in my dreams. I ordered one can of beer and for once I turned down girls tonight. At least five girls that were Folie's Bergere dancers flirted with me. _If only she left my mind for the night…..i wonder what she did to that lucky bastard..._

* * *

Hey guys! i'm sooo sorry i havent updated in like almost four months! i was totally busy with my other story that i forgot about this one. I was also have a huge writers block on this story, but now i shall be updating sooner. Also, when i updated the last chapter i didnt get any reviews for awhile so it made me think that no one wanted to read it anymore. Huge shoutouts to **TrueJackVP408 **and **Fluffy things r cute** for sending in nice reviews and encouraging me to continue this. **Please note: i will be gone from monday through thursday so i most likely will update next weekend or so. thanks everyone oh and HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY AMERICANS!**


End file.
